Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre
by Kenniana
Summary: -¿Te has preguntado que es lo que pasa después del último beso?- One Shot.  Pasen y lean  y si pasan dejenme un review, no sean malitos xD


**Y vivieron felices para siempre… - One-Shot**

-¿Te has preguntado que es lo que pasa después del último beso de las telenovelas?, ¿Aún crees en los cuentos de Hadas en donde dice "y vivieron felices para siempre"?

_- Mamá - llamó un niña de cabello negri-azulado al llegar hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba su madre. Una mujer de mediana estatura, piel de porcelana, ojos aperlados y del mismo tono de cabello que poseía la pequeña._

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - respondió con una gentil sonrisa adornada en sus labios, mientras dejaba de lado la comida que estaba preparando para prestarle toda la atención requerida a su hija._

_- Papá… ¿Papá vendrá hoy? - preguntó dudosa ante la respuesta de su madre._

_- ¡Claro que si, cariño! ¿Por qué preguntas? - cuestionó cariñosamente mientras posaba su mirada aperlada en ese par de zafiros miedosos._

_- Por nada - titubeó antes de volver a formular otra duda que empezaba a tomar fuerzas en su pequeña mente - mamá - volvió a llamar._

_- ¿Dime? _

_- ¿Dejarás a papá? - aquella pregunta empezó a retumbar en su cabeza como ecos que pronunciaban al viento, hechas por la tierna vocecita de su hija… no había dudas, se había sorprendido mucho, más sin embargo no contestó. Se quedó callada, ¿Qué podía responderle?_

Cuando algo no funciona, tienes que tomar la decisión adecuada. La mejor de todas. No importa si dañas a los que te rodean, es tu decisión y siempre tendrás dos opciones a elegir. La primera es arreglarlo todo pasivamente y hacer lo posible para que funcione nuevamente… o la segunda, la más cobarde de todas, huir de tus problemas.

_- Papá. ¿Dónde vas? - cuestionó la pequeña ojiazul con un nudo en la garganta, al ver a su padre en la puerta de su casa con maletas en mano. Su padre, un hombre alto, rubio, de buen porte y de ojos iguales a los suyos, la volteó a ver tristemente… ella temió lo peor y en un acto de protección, aferró más a su osito de felpa en su pecho._

_- Yo…_

_- ¿Te vas? - preguntó herida - ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres? - de su par de zafiros empezaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas desesperadas._

_- Cariño, sube a tu cuarto por favor - pidió su madre en igual estado que ella. La pequeña ojiazul apenas se daba cuenta, su madre tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su voz ya no sonaba igual._

_- Volveré pequeña - pronunció su padre con voz sombría, y entonces lo vio… él sonreía como otras tantas veces, pero esa sonrisa no era igual, no era la misma, de hecho esa sonrisa estaba apagada._

_- ¡MENTIRA! - exclamó desesperada._

_- Cariño, despertarás a tu hermanito - suplicó su madre pasivamente ante la mirada del rubio._

_- ¡Te odio! - gritó una vez más tirando a su osito de felpa al suelo, mismo osito que le había regalado su padre en uno de sus cumpleaños - ¡Te odio! - volvió a repetir mientras salía corriendo de ahí._

_- ¡Kira! - llamó la ojiperla mientras que el rubio veía por donde se había perdido su hija._

De un momento a otro los días pasan y pasan, y sin darte cuenta, lo que te dolía ayer hoy solo te deja una cicatriz profunda.

_- Kira - llamó la ojiperla al entrar al cuarto de su hija._

_- Vete mamá - dijo la ojiazul con voz melancólica mientras abrazaba fervientemente sus piernas y las apegaba aún más a su pecho._

_- Por favor cariño… tenemos que hablar - pidió la ojiperla al acercarse a su hija y sentarse a su lado._

_- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó decepcionada - ¿Por qué papá nos dejo? _

_- Amor, él no te dejó - contestó la ojiperla acariciándole la cabeza en una forma amorosa._

_- ¡Pero a ti si! - exclamó desesperada._

_- Algún día cariño… algún día entenderás por que se fue - se quiso hacer la mujer fuerte delante de su hija, pero su corazón aún dolía y solo veía con sus dos perlas, el sufrimiento haciendo estragos en lo que más quería._

_- ¡¿Cuándo? - suplicó con los ojos llorosos._

_- Cuando seas grande - respondió mientras la atraía hacia sí, para darle un fuerte abrazo._

Esos días se convierten en semanas, y las semanas en meces… después llega un día en que empiezas a asimilar las cosas.

_- Quizás fue lo mejor que se halla ido - comentó para sí la ojiazul con una voz queda._

_- ¿De quién hablas Onee-chan? - dijo un pequeño rubio de ojos perlas al entrar al cuarto de su hermana._

_- De papá - contestó sin voltearlo a ver._

_- Pero él va a regresar. ¡Él se fue a un viaje de negocios! - contradijo ante la mirada sombría de su hermana al ver a la nada - ¿C-Cierto Onee-chan? - la ojiazul suspiró pesadamente, no sabía por que su hermano era un ingenuo, pues ciertamente su padre nunca salía de viaje y menos de negocios._

_- Minato… - pronunció compasivamente mientras le acariciaba su cabellera dorada. El ojiperla quedó desconcertado por tal gesto de su hermana mayor._

¿Cómo le explicas a tus hijos que ya no volverás? ¿Cómo explicar que encontraste a alguien más, con la cual pasar el resto de tu vida?… ¿Cómo lograr que tus hijos acepten a su "nueva" mamá?

_- Niños - llamó el ojiazul para que sus hijos les prestara su atención - les presento a Sakura - dijo agarrandole de la espalda a la susodicha._

_- ¡Hola! - saludó alegremente la pelirrosa de ojos verdes que estaba a un lado del rubio._

_- Hola, mi nombre es Minato - saludó el pequeño ojiperla mientras le sonreía a aquella chica._

_- ¿Ésta es el reemplazo de mamá? - cuestionó cruelmente la ojiazul mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la pelirrosa; lo cual puso nerviosa a la invitada y volteó a ver al rubio._

_- No, no… Sakura es una amiga y quiero que ustedes también la vean así - respondió hábilmente el ojiazul._

_- Es cierto papi, ¿Por qué mami no vino a divertirse con nosotros? - cuestionó el pequeño rubio al no entender por que su madre no estaba con ellos._

_- Por que tu padre tiene una nueva…_

_- ¡Kira, basta! - reprehendió el rubio antes de que su hija terminara de hablar mal de él y de su acompañante._

_- ¡Te odio y no sabes cuanto! - exclamó dolida mientras le dirigía a su padre una mirada de rabia y enojo por lo que hacía, pues a un mes de haberse ido de su casa, ya se encontraba acompañado de alguien más que no era su madre._

_- ¡Por que no tratas de comprenderme! - pidió el rubio desesperado y herido por las palabras que momentos antes le había dirigido su hija._

_- Naruto… - calmó la ojijade al posar su mano en el hombro del rubio - no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado - susurró, a lo que el rubio dio un fuerte suspiro._

¿Podrás estar tan ciego para no darte cuenta de cuan daño le haces a la madre de tu hijos?

_- ¡Mami, mami, mira lo que me compró mi papi! - exclamó Minato muy emocionado al entrar corriendo por la casa hasta llegar con su madre, quien estaba sentada sobre el sofá principal de la sala._

_- ¡Wow!, está muy lindo amor - dijo la ojiperla con una voz apagada mientras veía aquel juguete tan particular que Minato traía entre sus manos._

_- ¡Y Sakura me dio esto! - señaló muy alegre el collar que colgaba de su cuello._

_- Mamá - llamó la ojiazul al acercarse a su madre, quien estaba viendo detalladamente el regalo que le había hecho la nueva novia de su ex-esposo a su hijo._

_- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - dijo volteándose bruscamente al ser pillada por su hija._

_- ¿Lloraste? - cuestionó al percatarse del estado de su madre._

_- No amor - sonrió melancólicamente sintiendo como el alma nuevamente abandonaba su cuerpo._

_- Es cierto mami, tienes los ojos hinchados - comentó Minato mientras le tomaba de la cara. Hinata solo sonrió conmovida por aquel gesto tan repentino de su hijo pequeño._

_- ¡Je!, quizás si lloré al picar la cebolla - comentó animadamente - ¡Pero vengan y denle un fuerte abrazo a mami! - exclamó alzando sus abrazos, a lo cual sus hijos correspondieron gustosos y felices. Calló un quejido de dolor que quería salir de su boca, pero lo que no pudo retener fueron aquellas lágrimas que empezaban a salir sin control alguno._

¿Cómo le explicas a tu hija de ocho años y a tu hijo de cinco, que te volverás a casar con alguien que no es su mamá?

_- Como decirlo… - decía el ojiazul más para sí que para sus hijos._

_Los había invitado a cenar en el restaurant más favorito de ambos para darles una noticia. Había requerido de la presencia de su nueva novia para hablar con sus hijos de algo muy importante y aún así no sabía como comenzar._

_- Habla - sugirió Kira muy fastidiada por tener que aguantar a la nueva "intrusa", como ahora se le daba por llamar a la pelirrosa._

_- Kira, se que estás enojada conmigo pero también se que algún día me entenderás - dijo el ojiazul ante el comportamiento que adoptaba su primogénita._

_- ¡Habla! - pidió desesperada antes de volver a escuchar otro sermón de aquel hombre que se decía llamar su padre._

_- Tu papá y yo nos vamos a casar - intervino la ojijade para hacer más amena aquella plática._

_- ¡¿Qué? - soltó Kira estupefacta. _

_- Papi… ¿Ya no quieres a mami? - preguntó Minato no entendiendo nada de lo que hablaban. El rubio solo suspiró pesadamente para voltear hacia otra parte. ¿Qué le respondería a su hijo? ¿Le explicaría por que dejó a su madre?, o peor aún ¿Le confesaría que a pesar de los meces de distancia aún quería a su ex-esposa, estando al lado la persona con quien se iba a casar?_

Hay personas que aseguran que "En donde hubo fuego…"

_- ¿No dirás nada? - más que arrogante su voz sonó dolida._

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - respondió vulnerable - ¿Que te felicite?, pues ¡Felicidades! - ante su sarcasmo el rubio sintió una puñalada en el pecho, y su careta de indiferencia terminó por desmoronarse._

_- Nunca te dejé de amar - confesó desilusionado por descubrirse._

_- ¡Valla! - exclamó la ojiperla mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón para tomar aire fresco - No entiendo por que lo dices - dijo un tanto dolida al ser seguida por el rubio._

_- ¡Claro que lo entiendes maldita sea! - exclamó arto por aquella situación_

_- ¡Baja la voz! - pidió desesperada - despertarás a los niños - susurró indefensa y el rubio solo suspiró hondo para calmarse._

_- ¡Maldición! - masculló al no poder hacerlo, pues esa situación lo traía tenso desde que se había divorciado de ella._

_- Será mejor que te vallas - sugirió la ojiperla al recargarse sobre las rendijas del balcón. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, sabía perfectamente que eso atormentaba a los dos y aún así se negaba a explicar el silencio que los separó a ambos._

_- ¿Ya me olvidaste? - preguntó queriendo y no queriendo formular su duda, pero en todo ese tiempo, era lo único que lo carcomía. Sin embargo Hinata no respondió, se quedó callada tal cual lo había hecho otras veces - ¿Aún sigues con tu amante? - cuestionó rabioso empuñando su mano hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos._

_- ¡Nunca tuve un amante! - respondió desesperada, estaba sofocada por ello y por la misma pregunta de siempre._

_- ¡Claro que si Hinata, no me lo niegues! - pidió exasperado - no me creas un estúpido. _

_- ¡Tu fuiste el que se hizo esa idea! - contradijo frustrada. _

_- ¿Ah si? - recriminó - ¿Y todas las noches en que salías cuando creías que yo ya estaba dormido? ¿Y las llamadas misteriosas? ¿Y todas mis preguntas sin respuestas? - cuestionó furioso - ¡Dime, anda vamos! - retó - ¿Sabes por que no me quieres decir? ¡Por que es cierto, tenías un amante!_

_- ¡Mentira! - intervino desesperada mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar algunas cuantas lágrimas._

_- ¡Por favor Hinata, no te pongas así!, eso ya no tiene efecto en mi - dijo queriendo creer en sus propias palabras._

_- Mejor vete - pidió antes de salir de ahí._

_- ¡Espera! - exclamó el rubio al tomarla por el brazo para retenerla - ¡No huyas! - exigió al voltearla bruscamente._

_- ¡Suéltame! - pidió indefensa, quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio._

_- ¡No! - respondió - ya me he contenido demasiado - susurró débilmente posando su mirada en los labios de su ex-esposa._

_- A que te… - los labios del rubio aprisionaron a los suyos, dándole un beso brusco. No tardó mucho en corresponderle con la misma desesperación, pues ella también reclamaba su ausencia silenciosamente. Hinata se aferró a su pecho, mientras que Naruto la tomaba de la cara para que no se alejara. La poca respiración que tenían, pronto fue acabándose, separándolos al momento - ¡Te vas a casar! - dijo la ojiperla una vez recuperada la respiración._

_- ¿Por qué, Hinata? - preguntó haciéndole caso omiso a su comentario mientras acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Por qué me fuiste infiel si yo te amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿En que fallé? - cuestionó tristemente._

_- ¡Yo no te fui infiel! - contradijo._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo me explicas todo? - Hinata hizo ademán de quererse separar del rubio, más sin embargo él no se lo permitió - dime - pidió una vez más._

_- Yo no era la del amante - contestó con miedo - H-Hanabi engañaba a su esposo - el rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera con aquella confesión, pero no dijo nada - m-me pidió ayudarla cuando su amante empezó a acosarla - terminó por decir, aguardando a lo que dijera su ex-esposo._

_Pasó un minuto para que el rubio procesara lo dicho por la ojiperla, después solo atinó a soltar un suspiro… ¡Que tonto había sido!_

_- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? - dijo conmovido._

_- ¿Y como querías que confiara en ti? - respondió la ojiperla - Konohamaru es tu primo y amigo… pero sobretodo, es tu confidente - rectificó ganándose la impotencia del rubio - Además, cuando yo estaba dispuesta a decirte… tu ya habías decidido dejarme - comentó melancólicamente recordando aquel día en que se dejaron._

_- ¡Como no querías que te dejara si no me tuviste confianza! - se excusó ante su tonta y repentina decisión_

_- ¡Confianza era lo que yo te pedía! - contradijo desesperada. El rubio no sabía que hacer o decir y si algo era cierto, era que había actuado presurosamente ante las ideas que llegó a formular respecto a su esposa; pero también sabía que no podía dejarla ir, y menos ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad._

_- Hinata…_

_- Es tarde - interrumpió la ojiperla entendiendo lo que le quería decir el rubio - tu te vas a casar con Sakura y…_

_- No - dijo negando con la cabeza - ¡Yo te amo, entiéndelo! _

_- ¡Ya es tarde! - suplicó_

_- ¡No, aún no! - susurró al tiempo que su boca buscaba la de ella. Y tan necesitadamente fue aquel gesto, que pronto sintieron la necesidad de entregarse nuevamente. Hinata quería creer en las palabras del rubio, quería creer en que había una nueva oportunidad para ellos. Naruto se maldijo internamente por no esperar, pues si lo hubiera hecho, nada de eso les estaría pasando; pero también agradeció el momento en que las cosas se resolvieron, pues sin duda después, sería más tarde. Él la envolvió por la cintura y ella se dejó llevar por sus emociones a flor de piel._

_- N-Naruto, aquí n-no - pidió cegada por el placer que le proporcionaban las carisias de los besos del rubio sobre su cuello, mientras que con sus manos trataba de quitarle el vestido._

_- No me digas que no quieres - dijo pervertidamente ronroneando sobre su cuello_

_- S-Si quiero… p-pero los niños…_

_- Entonces tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible - sugirió sonriente para después acaparar su boca. _

Algún día sabré el "por qué" de las cosas… El por qué aquella noche en que papá se quedó en casa, escuché la maseta del balcón caerse y romperse en la planta baja; algún día entenderé el por qué de aquellos ruidos silenciosos por el área de la sala; algún día sabré por qué al día siguiente, papá rompió su relación con aquella chica… y un mes después nos anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Mientras…

- Onee-chan ¿Qué haces? - interrumpió Minato al entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

- Nada Onii-chan, solo redactando algo de lo que sucedió - respondió suspirando soñadoramente.

- ¡Valla!, seguramente estarás escribiendo de mi - dijo el ojiperla con autosuficiencia - ¡Supongo que habrás puesto que soy el mejor hermano que podrías tener y el más kawai! - exclamó muy feliz.

- jajaja ¡Si! ¿Cómo no? -

- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó un pequeño ojiazul al acercarse a sus hermanos.

- ¡De nada peque, ven acá! - dijo la ojiazul extendiéndole los brazos.

- ¡No soy peque, tengo 4 años! - respondió el pequeño rubio inflando sus cachetes en signo de molestia.

- ¡Oh perdóneme la vida señor Koharu! - exclamó Kira muy sarcástica - Pero para que lo sepa, ¡Estoy escribiendo de usted!

- ¿De mi? - preguntó el pequeño rubio mientras sus ojitos empezaban a brillar.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿No que estabas escribiendo de lo kawai que soy? - intervino Minato.

- Bueno, bueno. ¡Hablo de los dos! - respondió rápidamente la ojiazul, antes de que sus hermanos se pelearan por otra tontería, como le solía llamar a sus arranques de celos.

- ¡Chicos, bajen! - el grito desde la cocina anunciando el desayuno, no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Ahora vamos Obachan! - respondió Minato.

- ¡Huy!, creo que alguien se va a ganar unos cuantos golpes de Tsunade-Obachan - se burló Kira.

- ¡Lo bueno es que no seré yo! - exclamó muy divertido el pequeño ojiazul.

- ¿S-Sera? - dijo atemorizado el ojiperla.

- ¡QUIEN FUE! - y como si de un toro se tratase, la rubia mayor llegó echando humos hasta por las orejas.

-o-o-o-

- ¿Estarán bien los niños? - preguntó el rubio al abrazar a su esposa por detrás, mientras ella miraba la lejanía del mar desde un crucero andante.

- ¡Yo creo que si! - respondió muy gustosa la ojiperla al recargarse sobre el pecho de su rubio - mientras no le digan "Obachan"… todo estará bien - suspiró calmadamente.

- Temo por la vida de mis niños - se lamentó el ojiazul al recordar como eran sus hijos en realidad.

- ¿Y como no? ¡Si salieron igualitos al padre! - dijo muy sonriente la ojiperla.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó el rubio un poco indignado, pero después sonrió al reconocer que era cierto - Aunque… me has dado una gran idea - susurró en su oído para después besarle el cuello a su mujer

- Dime… - suspiró

- ¿Qué te parece si en nuestra quinta luna de miel, tratamos de conseguir a quien se parezca a ti? - dijo sensualmente haciendo que la ojiperla se estremeciera entre sus brazos

- Suena tentadora la oferta - respondió sonriente mientras sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de carmín…

-o-o-o-

- Se que después de todo, siempre habrá una historia que contar… mientras prefiero pensar en que si existen los finales felices, aquellos que terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre"

**~ FIN ~**

_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado… creo que fue el One Shot más largo que escribo, pero creo también que el tiempo lo ameritaba! Ya saben chicos, todo lo que escribo es pensando en ustedes! ^^ espero que les guste tanto como a mi xD y se los agradecería eternamente si me dejaran un review ^^ Y ya saben, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto mi amigazo del alma Cx las faltas de ortografía son gratis D; y bueno, __**los quiero muxo **__(y no es por sobornar xD), se cuidan, nos vemos en otra actualización u otro One Shot ^w^. Entonces…_

_**¿Me alquilan, regalan o prestan un review? xD**_


End file.
